Field of the Invention/Technical Field
The present invention is in the technical field of containers, more specifically containers attached to computers for storage.
Description of Related Art/Background Art
Currently, computers often have numerous peripheral connections than can be connected to the computer in order to have a working station. These devices may include hard drives, cd-drives zip drives, speakers, scanners, optical drives, phones, cameras, flash memory devices, fingerprint scanners, dongles, keypads, card readers, game controllers etc. When using one or more of these devices, the user will usually set up a place to work, unpack one or more of the peripheral devices, plug them into the ports on the side of the computer and begin working. These devices then will sit next to the computer while the user works. However with portable computers it is often desirable to move the computer whilst the computer remains on, but have the peripheral devices remain attached and plugged in.
Previous attempts at connecting peripherals to a computer include U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,395. This is a device for attaching a wireless telephone to a portable computer. The phone is clipped onto the monitor portion of the portable computer and is a convenient place for the phone, so that the user does not lose it and can monitor calls. The clip design impedes a portion of the viewing screen when the phone is attached to the monitor.
US patent application 2009/0230000 discloses a travel pouch/jewelry holder that rolls up and is capable of storing jewelry. However, the jewelry holder does not have means for attachment to any support mechanism, nor corner pieces which would allow support of the jewelry holder from a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,470 contemplates a mechanism for hanging items on a door. It comprises loops that extend around the door edge and hanging supports that connect to a hook. However, corner pieces with the front and back flap sizes (meant to allow full viewing of a screen and hanging supports) connecting to two or more places on a peripheral storage container are not possible with said door hanging device.